you are sweeter than my solitude
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Todo lo que puede pensar es la forma de su sonrisa, una media luna fina pero profunda como el hueso—su verdadera sonrisa, la que es más dulce que triste y luego su voz y el sonido que hace él cuando dice su nombre: Naho —como si no fuese sencillo y pequeño, como si ella no fuese sencilla y pequeña. — Kakeru/Naho.


**Renuncia:** todo de Ichigo Takano.

 **Nota:** acabo de leer el manga en un día y terminé emocionalmente destrozada. Tengo nuevo OTP

 **Nota2:** angst fluff as hell, probablemente ooc igual, oh bueno

* * *

 **K** akeru es cálido.

Es algo que no puede evitar notar.

Kakeru es frío.

(Y a Naho le da miedo tocarlo y romperlo por accidente).

—

Ella es la niña flor y él el niño perdido. No hay más complicaciones al respecto.

—

Aquello se vuelve una constante en su día a día, desde que empezó a leer las cartas, desde que las recibió, desde que alzó la vista y miró a Kakeru entrar por la puerta del aula y la respiración le falló unos breves instantes y todo se hizo bueno y malo y hermoso y terrible.

Desde que ellos se hicieron amigos y luego algo más pero menos que novios y Kakeru le dijo sin decir realmente, en un susurro: Haces tantas cosas por mí, no sé cómo pagarte.

Y ella quiso gritar: vive, sólo vive, con eso me basta y me sobra.

De verdad–

— Porque te quiero te quiero te quiero.

 _No mueras, no ahora, no nunca por favor_.

Es que aunque el que peligre sea Kakeru, en su compañía, Naho se siente desfallecer.

—

Todo lo que puede pensar es la forma de su sonrisa, una media luna fina pero profunda como el hueso—su _verdadera_ sonrisa, la sonrisa que es más dulce que triste y luego su voz y el sonido que hace él cuando dice su nombre: Naho —como si no fuese sencillo y pequeño, como si ella no fuese sencilla y pequeña.

Él la mira con sus ojos de carboncillo y ella considera que quiere dibujarlo con estos torpemente. En la punta de la nariz, en los dedos, en la frente, en los párpados. Y después avergonzarse con ganas.

Le tiemblan las manos, esas que Kakeru desea tocar aunque no tiene idea de cómo, las que se entrelazan sólo entre gotas de lluvia, pues el cielo llora por ambos.

Parece lamentarse, (Kakeru, Kakeru, este es tu mundo, no renuncies a éste).

Pero Kakeru deliberadamente lo ignora.

—

La cosa es.

Que sólo han estado cinco meses juntos, pero se siente casi como una vida entera—como diez largos años. Y a Naho le pesan los hombros, con arrepentimientos y añoranzas que no son suyos y que sin embargo sí lo son.

Teme meter la pata y equivocarse, teme no ser suficiente para que Kakeru viva.

— Estoy aquí para ti sabes, todos lo estamos —murmura como terciopelo, y Kakeru la escucha, atento, y se le humedece la vista. Y ella añora envolverlo en sus brazos como si de un regalo con una cinta se tratase, para no soltarlo jamás.

— Naho —sus palabras se rompen— gracias.

 _¿Por qué?_

— Eres mi ancla al mundo.

A Naho le duele Kakeru.

—

Kakeru es fuerte.

Es infinitamente fuerte por seguir en pie aunque sólo quiera caer, caer, caer.

Kakeru es débil.

No puede lograrlo solo, necesita a Suwa y a Azu y a Taka y a Hagita. La necesita a ella. Y ellos no piensan abandonarlo, nunca, nunca.

(No esta vez, no de nuevo).

—

Porque a Naho no le molesta prepararle almuerzos, y prestarle una toalla o un borrador. Que él se acerque con lentitud y le plante un botón de beso en la mejilla y que éste florezca en algo maravilloso, extendiéndose como el sonrojo de unos pétalos.

Porque a Naho le gusta mirar fuegos artificiales con él. Caminar codo con codo. Intercambiar cintas en un festival deportivo.

— Eres algo más que un tesoro para mí Kakeru —confiesa tímida pero suave.

Y él no sabe qué responder, simplemente la mira como si todo.

—

Es feliz a su lado.

(Tan, tan feliz).

Tanto, que casi se le olvida lo mucho que lo lastima seguir respirando aún.

—

Entonces llega el catorce de febrero. Y Naho está hecha un manojo de nervios y oculta un chocolate aplastado detrás de su espalda.

 _Tengo que salvarlo, tengo que_.

 _Pues no soporto la brecha entre nosotros, no te vayas a donde no puedo alcanzarte Kakeru_ –

Kakeru le regala esta sonrisa de naranja tan característica en él—un poco ácida, un poco dulce. Y le pregunta si le puede dar el chocolate.

— ¿No importa si está aplastado?

— No, porque es tuyo.

Así que ella se lo da. Y junto con éste, le entrega su corazón, antes de que se dé a la fuga, asustado.

Le es inevitable notar cómo Kakeru se aferra a ambas cosas igual que como si fuesen un salvavidas (tal vez lo sean, ojalá que lo sean).

—

Ese día de San Valentín, empiezan a salir.

'Novios' es un concepto que le llena el estómago de mariposas.

Más tienen que despedirse al terminar el colegio. Y Naho flaquea.

A Naho le pesa el ventrículo izquierdo con fuerza.

 _Mañana es el día. El día que Kakeru muere. Y no estoy lista todavía_.

(Está asustada. Ya que Kakeru es este muchacho de cristal a punto de estrellarse contra la acera.

Y deben evitarlo, ella debe evitarlo–).

— No te vayas —suplica al viento—. Quédate conmigo.

—

De alguna manera, sus palabras lo alcanzan.

—

A la mañana siguiente, Kakeru está ahí.

 _Sigue ahí_.

Le asegura que no se irá a ningún lado.

Y le pregunta por qué está llorando estrellas, siempre sonriendo.


End file.
